Fairy Accidents
by Vampire Moogle
Summary: -Slash: LxC, RxS- Cloud and Riku are fairies on a new assignment, when Riku 'saves' Leon and Sora from a car accident by shrinking them. Only, they don't know how to change them back.
1. Chapter 1: Cloud's New Assignment

AN: This is just a cute idea I had bouncing around in my head for a while that I wanted to write. Also I found that the guys aren't in character very much. Sorry, I'm trying my best here, but unfortunately, I'm not that talented.

Warning: It will contain Yaoi at some point, but since this site doesn't allow it, I'll provide a link for those who want to read it. If you don't like Yaoi or Shonen Ai then this is not the story for you. I suggest you leave now. And it contains some swearing, I just thought I'd mention it. Normal I don't swear, but these guys are teenagers (well some are at least) and I thought it was apropriate for them to swear on some ocations.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the Kindom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters that are mentioned in the story. Also, I don't own the quotes or brandnames either. I just like quoting. If you catch the quotes them good for you. Give yourself a pat on the back.

* * *

Cloud was sleeping peacefully in his warm bed, when after a while the sun's rays rudely awakened him. He opened up his deep blue eyes, and lazily shaded them from the light. He knew he had to get up to perform his 'duties', but all he really wanted to do was go back to sleep. He was successful for a short period time until there was a knock at his door. 

"Cloud," a familiar voice called to him. "Cloud, are you up yet? Your new assignment has arrived from the palace; you don't want to be late again, or you'll be in big trouble this time."

"What?" Cloud grunted, his voice still tired from sleep. "What time is it?"

"It's almost eight o'clock. Get your ass out of bed."

"Shit," he mumbled and jumped out of the bed. He was wearing only a pair of blue boxers and shivered from the cold morning air. "Riku, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Find someone else to be your servant. I have better things to do, than to take care of your sorry ass." He heard a laugh and then footsteps slowly fading away.

"Shit," he swore again, "I've gotta hurry or Selphie's going to kill me." Cloud wasn't paying attention to where he was going and stubbed his toe on his bed on the way to his closet. "Ouch!" he cried, and pulled his sore foot up to examine it. To prevent himself from falling fat on his face, he flapped his blue translucent wings, and hovered above the ground a few inches.

He sighed and decided he better fly from now on; it was less painful that way. He flew to the closet and opened it, looking at its contents. "What shall I wear on the first day of my new assignment?" he asked himself, absently scratching the back of his head. He finally settled for a pair of loose, dark blue pants, and a tight black t-shirt (with holes in the back to let his wings through). After putting those on he pulled a pair of brown boots out of the bottom of the closet and also put them on.

Cloud then flew over to his full-length mirror to check out his appearance. His blond hair was spiked put in different directions; it was just the way he liked it. After he decided he looked ok, and he realized he was wasting precious time. He grabbed his blood red cape from a hook on the closet door, and flew out of his tree house and off to the palace.

The blond dodged the giant trees branches and leaves on his way. He slowed his pace for a second when he heard his name being called. He looked down and saw a boy with long blue-silver hair emerge from a tree house. The aqua-eyed boy, wearing royal blue cargo pants, and a tight black tank top, with a black cape draped over one arm, flew up to him on teal coloured wings. "Slow down Cloud," he said coolly "we don't have to be there at the palace for another twenty minutes."

Cloud looked at his friend confused, "what do you mean 'we', Riku?"

Riku smacked his forehead, "Didn't I tell you? We're on an assignment together."

"No, I don't believe you mentioned that." Cloud said getting annoyed; Riku was his friend, but he did have the tendency to get into trouble all the time as well. Very big trouble.

"Ah don't worry about it Cloud. We'll have a lot of fun."

"That's what I'm afraid of." He grabbed Riku by the arm and pulled him the rest of the way to the palace. "Come on. We don't need to give Selphie a reason to bitch at us."

* * *

AN: Also, If anyone notices any mistakes and/or grammer errors, please inform me. I want my story to be the best it posibally can me. I'm not perfect, so I do make mistakes once in a while just like everyone else.   



	2. Chapter 2: In The Palace

When Cloud and Riku finally found their way to the palace, they had two minutes left or they would have been considered late. The pair entered, and went to see Selphie; she was the one who handed out the assignments to the fairies.

"Almost late again, Cloud." She said when they approached her at her office desk. She was wearing a fairly tight yellow dress that stopped mid-thigh. Her yellow wings were hidden from Cloud and Riku's view, and folded neatly behind her back. She moved a piece of her brown hair out of her face, her sparkling green eyes on the pair before her. "One in a row. A new record." She said sarcastically.

"Hey," Riku cut in, "we're not late so save it for a time that we are."

"You're one to talk, just as bad as he is." She replied calmly as she shuffled through some folders on her desk. "Here it is; I almost thought I'd lost it." She held it up for one of the boys to take it.

"Thank you," Cloud said, pulling it from her grasp. "Riku let's go." He opened the folder and read the assignment while he floated out of Selphie's office, back to the entrance.

"What does it say?" Riku asked, a flying a few feet behind Cloud.

"Just a second."

When they reached the exit to the palace, Riku's patience had run very thin and he was a little more than annoyed. "What does it say?"

"Huh, what?" Cloud asked pulling the door open and letting Riku leave first, "what does what say?"

Riku smacked him on the head on his way out. "What do we have to do on our assignment?"

"Oh, that. It says we have to make sure some human girl doesn't get kidnapped."

The fairy world, unknown to the humans, is in charge of preventing the humans from killing each other or other injustices such as kidnapping, abuse, car accidents etc. (of course it doesn't always work. Some humans don't allow themselves to be tricked or fooled by the fairies.) Individual fairies, or groups are assigned different humans to protect for a few hours by distracting either the one that needs to be protected, or the ones who are trying to attack them.

"That's it?" Riku sighed, "how boring. Location?"

"Main Street intersection." He led Riku through the forest, being careful not to bump into any trees or branches along the way.

"Time?"

"Approximately 12:38pm."

"Girl's name?"

"Kairi."


	3. Chapter 3: The Wait

By the time they got to the city it was almost ten o'clock. They choose a spot to sit overlooking the intersection, and all they had to do was wait. After about ten minutes of just sitting there watching the cars go by, Riku was getting a restless.

"Man, I'm bored. How much time do we have until the kidnapping?" he asked, as he flew around a bit to stretch his wings and legs. Riku stopped and hovered a few feet in front of Cloud, looking at him when the other failed to answer.

Cloud just continued staring at the street below them. Riku flew closer to the blond and waved his hand in his face. "Hello? Earth to Cloud. Come in Cloud." He said mockingly.

"Huh?" Cloud blinked, looking dumbly at Riku, "did you say something?"

"Wow, man. You are the only guy I know who gets totally spaced out. What the hell do you think about all the time? Are you trying to figure out ways to pick up some hot chick?" Riku teased.

Cloud huffed at him and raised an eyebrow. "You know better than anyone that I don't swing that way, Riku. Unlike you." He added and stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Ya," Riku agreed, "I don't care what sex they are, as long as they're hot."

"Hm," Cloud responded, looking down to the busy street once again.

"Whoa there boy, before you go spacing out on me again, the girl Kairi, does she happen to have a last name or something we can use besides a just a first name?"

"Oh, right." Cloud said looking for the folder with the information on Kairi, "there's no last name, but there's a picture of her and a description of what she'll be wearing." He held the folder out for Riku to take.

Once Riku had it in his hands he opened it and scanned the page. There was a picture of a girl with short red hair and blue eyes. She looked like she was only fifteen or sixteen years old. "Hey," he said staring at the picture, "this girl isn't that bad. Why is she going to get kidnapped anyway?"

"It says something about her having a stalker and this time he takes it too far. If we fail," Cloud paused in his explaining, to emphasis his next point by looking Riku in the eyes, "he'll rape and murder her."

"Whoa, he'll murder her too?" Riku repeated, "but if he's stalking her, then wouldn't he not want to harm her? Doesn't he love her or something?"

"Oh he does love her, it's just that she fights back. She's a tough little girl, but she's not strong enough. He doesn't mean to kill her, and then he commits suicide after."

"That's pretty messed up," Riku commented, and he spun around to get a better look at the street below him. "Let's just make sure that it doesn't happen."

"That's one thing we can agree on," Cloud chuckled.

"Hey, it says here," Riku said, pointing at a paragraph in the folder, "that we're to transform ourselves bigger for a while. Why haven't we done that yet?"

"Because Riku, the transformation would only last a couple of hours, and I have it all figured out. See, what we do is, we keep an eye out for her, and as soon as we find her then we transform, and spend as much time with her as possible, making her hard to track. Then we take her home, safe and sound. If we need too, I'll transform before you, so that if we need more time, you can look after her while I transform again and, then you can transform while I look after her."

"That makes sense," Riku said, thinking it over, "well, it also says here that she's going to be coming from the north, so why don't we meet her up there first?"

"If you flip the page Riku, you'll see that it says her stalker, Kratin, is going to be here waiting for her. We're going to meet up with her and convince her to go back North so he doesn't get a chance to even see her."

Riku did as he was told and flipped the page. He looked it over and saw what Cloud said was the best plan of action. "Cloud, that's impressive, who knew you were that smart?" he teased.

Cloud glared at his friend, but chose to ignore it, instead he continued on about what else they were going to do, and how they were going to act. Riku took his spot sitting beside Cloud and listen to the man fully explain every detail of his plan.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Cloud said, leaning back on his palms.


	4. Chapter 4: Found Her

AN: First, Dark Hikari Alchemist had two good questions that needed to be answered:

Their wings are basically fairy wings, all shiny, glittery and translucent (like Navi from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time). But each fairy has different coloured wings, for example Cloud's wings are blue and Riku's are teal.

The fairies are about three inches tall; of course it differs from fairy to fairy.

Also any other quotes and brand names or what not I use in the story is copyrighted to whomever created them.

Cloud checked his watch for the third time. Five minutes to twelve. "Ok Riku," he said looking over at his friend, "she should be coming within the next half hour. Be sure to keep your eyes open for her."

"Yeah, yeah." Riku replied coolly, "What do you think we have been doing for the past two hours? Having a spot of tea?" he said in a fake British accent.

Cloud chuckled at the last comment, his eyes still searching the street below for the girl. It wasn't until twenty minutes later that he spotted Kairi walking down the street with another girl beside her. "Hey, there she is," he said tapping Riku on the shoulder and pointing to her.

"Oh yeah, I see her." He replied after a second, "who's the chick with her?"

"Dunno. It didn't say she was going to be with anyone."

Riku grinned mischievously, "more fun for me." He said and liked his lips.

Cloud frowned and rolled his eyes. "Try not to scare them, will you? Anyway, we should transform now do you want to go first or should I?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Riku said his eyes now on his best friend.

"All right then," the blond said, picking up his cape and the folder from where they lay beside him. "We need to find a good place for us to transform. You stay here and keep an eye on Kairi while I find a place and transform." He flew up from his sitting position and was about to start looking for a decent place when Riku stopped him.

"Look over there," he said pointing to a café right by the intersection where Kairi was to be kidnapped from. It was on the same side of the street that Kairi and her friend were coming from. "It's him. It's that Kratin guy, that bastard." He commented bitterly.

"Where? I don't see him." Cloud said, looking around the café and squinting his eyes.

"Right there, at the table at the top." Just as Riku said, there was Kratin sitting at the table. He was slipping on some sort of drink every now and then and looking around. He was either very paranoid, or he knew Kairi was going to be passing by there. Riku guessed it was the later one.

"Yeah, ok. I see him. I'm gunna go now. Be sure to watch both Kairi and Kratin, ok?"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." Riku mumbled a little annoyed that he was constantly being reminded of his job.

Cloud took off as fast as he could manage at the moment and flew over the different alleyways between Riku and Kairi. After three he found the perfect one, it was deserted and had a dumpster where they could easily transform where no one would see.

He hovered for a second on the spot and turned around to look back to Riku. Luckily the aqua haired teen was looking back at him. Cloud waved then pointed down to signal he found a spot, before disappearing from Riku's sight as he let himself be pulled downward by gravity's force. At about the height of where the dumpster stood, he slowed his pace and set himself on the ground behind it out of the way.

Cloud quickly muttered the spell to transform himself to the size of a human. He folded his wings neatly behind his back and put his red cape over his shoulders and secured in it place. He snapped the fingers of his free hand and a small dark green pack with two straps the size of the folder appeared in it. The blond placed the folder in it and on his back, underneath his cape, as made his way to the exit of the alley. He leaned against the corner waiting for his friend as well as looking out for the girl they were assigned to protect.

When Riku saw Cloud standing at the edge of the alley he made his way over there and did the same as the blond. "She's alone now," Riku said as he neared the shorter teen, "they met up with someone else and the other two went into some store."

"Here she comes," Cloud whispered as she emerged from a crowd of people. She was wearing exactly what the folder said; there was a cute little shirt covering her torso that said in pink letters 'darkly cute' accompanied by a maroon mini skirt and a pair of sandals. A black studded belt was around her small waist and a black bag strap was on her shoulder with it against her hip.

"Ok, let's go meet this cute little hunny then." Riku grinned and began to walk towards her.

"No wait." Cloud said suddenly. Riku stumbled backwards as his arm was grabbed from behind him and was pulled back beside the blond. Before the taller teen could object Cloud was whispering in his ear, his blue eyes on the back of the waking girl. "I have an idea. Let's just follow her for a while and see what happens. When things start to get rough we jump in and save her. Even if she doesn't know the guy, she'll know to stay away from him next time. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah," Riku replied, his aqua eyes also on Kairi now, "but she's getting away now, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5: The Daring Rescue

The pair followed her as she walked towards the intersection. As they walked past the café Riku nudged the smaller teen beside him and pointed to Kratin as he spotted Kairi and followed her as well. They all stopped at the crossing and waited for the signal to walk; it had just changed to the hand only moments before they had arrived there.

Cloud and Riku were standing behind Kairi and the boys watched as Kratin approached her. He was quite a few inches taller than her, with greasy shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a plain black hoodie and a pair of dark green baggy jeans, with a chain on the left side. He also had a wore pair of fingerless black gloves on and painted black nails.

"Kairi," he breathed, looking at her.

She looked over at him, a kind smile on her lips. "Oh, hello Kratin," she greeted sweetly, "I didn't see you there. How are you?"

"Fine, and uh, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me somewhere? I have something I'd like to show you."

"Ok, sure. I was just heading home, but I could hang out with you for a while." She gave another beautiful smile.

Behind them Riku moved closer to Cloud, "Heh," he whispered, "as if that's not the most obvious kidnapping line ever."

Cloud suppressed a giggle, and added with the same amount of sarcasm, "Oh yeah, no one would ever think they'd get kidnapped if someone said that line to them. It's just like asking their prey to help them find a lost pet."

Grinning, Riku poked the blond softly in the side, knowing full well the shorter teen would laugh; he was very ticklish. "See?" he asked, "I told you you'd have fun on this assignment."

"Oh yes," Cloud replied his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Oh. So. Much. Fun." He whispered in a singsong voice. "We're kidnapping a girl from her kidnapper." They both burst out laughing and started walking as the walk signal lit up.

"So what is it you wanted to show me, Kratin?" They heard Kairi say from a few feet ahead of them.

"Oh, uh, it's um, a surprise? Yeah, a surprise. You'll see when we get there." Kratin replied and glanced at her.

"Ok." She said in the same sweet tone. "How long will it take to get there?"

"Oh, its not far."

Cloud and Riku were still huddled close together so they could talk freely without being overheard. Not that Cloud minded, he always had a slight crush on his best friend, even though they had agreed to stay friends to keep their relationship. "Oh my, how can she be falling for that crap? Is she really that stupid?"

"Maybe." The taller teen replied. "Doesn't she notice how he keeps looking down every alley they pass?"

"I have another idea," Cloud said, "follow my lead." At this point it looked like Kratin had found the perfect alley because he pointed to it and walked in. Cloud picked up his pace and walked straight for Kairi, as he faced his best friend. Riku did was he was told and walked faster so we was beside Cloud.

"And then, you know what he said, Riku? He told me to-" the blond's words cut off as he walked right into the redhead. He quickly added, "Scream if you need us," softly in her ear before pulling away. "Oh my dear," he said more loudly this time, "I am so sorry. It was silly of me to not look where I was going."

"No harm done, I trust?" Riku said and pulled Kairi's hand from her side and planted a soft kiss on the back of it.

"Oh, no, I'm alright!" She said blushing from head to toe.

"Well I am sorry Miss, and I'm afraid Riku and I have some business that needs to be done. Take care now." With that Cloud grabbed Riku's arm and led them away down the street.

"Cloud, you just left our target behind."

"Don't worry I have a plan." They turned around to see that both Kratin and Kairi had disappeared into the alley. The pair walked back to the edge of the alley they had gone in.

The two figures stopped near the end. Kratin and Kairi were talking, and then he suddenly pushed her to the wall with great force. She fell to her knees and looked up at him. It looked like she was asking him to stop, but he just yelled at her more violently. Finally he pulled her to her feet and slammed her into the wall again, be this time he held it there with his own.

"Come on, scream, you stupid girl!" Cloud said, as his watched Kratin's hands run over her body and under her clothes. And as if she heard him, she finally let out a piercing scream.

Immediately, both Cloud and Riku ran towards the pair. "What's going on here?" Riku yelled as they reached them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Out of shock, Kratin released his grip on the girl and she freed herself from him and ran into the arms of Cloud. Tears streamed down her face and she was shaking horribly. "Shh," Cloud said gently to calm the hysterical girl, as he tightened his grip around her and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's ok, you're safe now. No ones going to hurt you."

Kratin ran for the exit of the alley and Riku let him go. He felt guilty for listening to Cloud about letting the bastard feel Kairi up, but he knew it was the only way to keep her safe, and alive. "Come on," he said looking at Cloud who was now moving the crying girl in his arms left and right, her head was resting on his chest. "We call phone the cops."

He snapped his fingers and pulled the cell phone that appeared there out of his pocket. "You know that guy, don't you, Miss?" he asked in a softer tone.

She moved her head so she was now facing Riku, "Yeah," she replied, "he goes to my school."


	6. Chapter 6: Spells on Humans

Cloud and Riku stayed with Kairi until the police came to pick her up about four-five minutes later, when they we absolutely sure she was in good hands. She was still quite a bit shaken up when she left, even though Cloud had done his best to calm her down. As she sat in the back of the police car, she waved at them in thanks as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Man, that girl can cry," Riku commented idly, as the walked back down to the intersection. People were still giving them stray looks because they both were in capes, but they weren't paying attention. "I mean, I can understand if the girl cries for a few minutes, but for almost an hour straight?"

"She was upset," Cloud replied simply. "Wouldn't you be if you were felt up by some random guy that went to you're school? Besides, the way she was dressed made it look like she was 'daddy's little girl' and wasn't used to things going wrong like that and not having her way."

"Ok," Riku stopped walking, and Cloud did as well. "I guess I would be upset. But, if after an attack like that, I was in the arms of someone like you, I wouldn't be upset anymore. Hell, I'd be hitting on you."

The taller teen poked him again before they continued walking, and Cloud looked away to hide the blush that had attached itself to his cheeks. He didn't trust himself to say anything until they were back at the cross walk and his cheeks were a little less red.

Riku didn't even notice his friends blushing because a smaller boy across the road had caught his eye instead, along with the much older man accompanying the little spiky haired brunet. The small teen had beautiful blue eyes, almost as blue as Cloud's Riku noted. He had a red tank top on with a black and white zippered t-shirt over it. His legs were covered with a pair of baggy jeans, and a chain of what looked like crowns hung from one side. Riku watched as the boy crossed his fingerless white glove clad hands, and he looked down to his yellow sneakers and blushed profusely.

The man beside him laughed while he ruffled the boy's hair with a black-gloved hand. He looked very much older than his small companion, maybe he older than Cloud, Riku thought, comparing the height difference between the two brunets. Instead of short hair, he had shoulder-length, a few small pieces falling over and hiding the scar across his stunning face. The gray-eyed older man was wearing tight leather pants with about six belts in total, a plain tight fitting white t-shirt, and topped off with a pair of Goth boots.

"How does he get into those?" The teen absently voiced his thoughts, "Man, they look tight."

"Riku?" Cloud said waving his hand in front of the aqua-eyed boy, "Are you paying attention to me?"

"No," he replied still staring at the pair on the other side of the street, "but check them out." He nodded his head in their direction.

The blond looked over and gasped as his eyes fell on the gray-eyed man. "Holy shit, he's gorgeous."

Riku laughed and looked at the teen beside him. "He must be. You only swear when you're late or in pain."

"Shut it" Cloud started, but their attention was now on a car a far distance down the street, screeching and moving horribly. No one else around them seemed to notice because they were to far away, but Cloud and Riku noticed because of their Fairy senses.

"Drunk driver," they both muttered at the same time. The watched silently as the car came closer and Riku started to panic.

"It's heading straight for them!" he said and began to walk across the street even though the signal still said not to.

"Riku, wait!" Cloud grabbed his arm but the teen pulled it free. He sighed and followed his best friend, knowing they were walking straight into trouble. The blond's fears were confirmed when he saw two fellow Fairies in capes hurrying down the street on the other side; they were both human size.

Riku, unfortunately, didn't notice them. He was to busy concentrating on the hot pair in front of him and he muttered a spell under his breath, but instead of pointing to himself, he pointed to them.

"Riku, NO!" the blond shouted as he realized what his friend was doing. He rushed over and pulled the taller teen's outstretched arm down; it was already too late. There was a flash of light that came from Riku's finger and wrapped itself around the four boys. It began to shrink and when the light had vanished, the four boys were standing together, two of them wide-eyed, three inches off the ground.


	7. Chapter 7: Big Trouble

"What the hell did you do to us?" The older brunet yelled, anger etched into his features. The smaller boy was now hidden behind him.

"I'm sorry," Cloud said, "but could you -"

His was cut off by Riku's cool words, "I think I just saved your lives." He gestured to the car fading in the distance that had ran over the exact spot they were standing only seconds after the transformation.

"Riku," Cloud tried.

"Think again." The man spat out viscously, ignoring Cloud.

"Why you ungrateful -"

"RIKU!" the blond yelled, having finally lost his temper. "In case you haven't noticed, we are in very deep trouble! You know very well that we're not allowed to used magic on Humans!"

The smaller brunet snaked his head out from behind the older man. "Humans?" he said puzzled, "you guys aren't Human?"

Both Riku and Cloud had a look of horror on their faces before the older man spoke. "What are you talking about, Sora? Of course they're Human." Just as he finished saying the last word, they all noticed a shadow over all of them.

Before any of them could react, they were picked up by two caped men and taken into a deserted alley. They were gently placed on the ground and the much larger men sat on either side.

Riku looked up at the man in front of him. He had piercing red eyes and long black hair that fell down to his waist. "Vincent," he said and turned to up look at the longhaired brunet behind him, with violet eyes and his hair tied into a ponytail. "Irvine," he addressed him, "what are you guys doing here?"

"You just shot our assignment to hell," Vincent responded calmly, but dangerously. "What do you think we are doing here?"

"Whoa there, Vinny," Irvine said, eyeing Sora and his older friend. "At least they aren't dead, there's gotta be a way to change them back."

Cloud joined the conversation, "But how? Fairy magic isn't supposed to be used on Humans. It's not designed for them. It's a miracle they survived the transformation. They might not survive any more magic."

"Our time is up Vince. We have to change back." Irvine said and muttered a spell, which brought them to their normal height. "Finally, I can stretch my wings," he groaned, and pulled off his cape. He unfolded his wings that matched the colour of his eyes and flew over to stand beside Vincent.

"They aren't Humans." The older man said surprised, from beside Sora.

Sora looked interested and his friend looked highly confused. "Squall, they're angels."

Everyone's attention was now on the small spiky haired brunet, who looked on in awe. "Close kid," Irvine said, "We're Fairies."

Sora took a step closer admiring Irvine's wings, "Wow, they're so pretty." He suddenly looked up into Irvine's violet eyes. "Can I touch them?"

Irvine chuckled and everyone else looked horrified, "You can touch me anywhere you want any time you want, baby."

But as the blushing teen reached out to stroke one of Irvine's wings, Vincent roughly pulled the Fairy out of the kid's reach. The black haired Fairy stalked up to the confused Sora and looked down at him, baring his fangs and waving his sharp golden claw, which replaced his left hand, in front of the younger boy's face.

"Touch him," he growled, "and I'll rip you're limbs from you're body piece by piece and drink your blood." He emphasized his point by using his hand to push Sora to the ground.

"Hey," Riku said as he threw off his own cape and caught Sora under the arms before he hit the ground. "Come on, Vincent," He said using his wings and setting the kid safely on is feet and away from angry Fairy. "He's just a Human. The poor kid doesn't know any better.Aw, Look you scared him." Sora was pulled into a hug by Squall; Riku felt a prang of jealously.

"But Vincent does," Cloud commented. "What are you doing, threatening a Human? We're supposed to be protecting them, not killing and drinking their blood."

Vincent huffed walking back to Irvine and pulling the smaller Fairy into his arms. Irvine rested his head on Vincent's chest, watching the rest of the group. Vincent's claw was wrapped around the younger Fairy's waist and his hand stroking the chestnut hair protectively.

"He had it coming," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The only one I protect is my mate." Squall and Sora both looked at Vincent, who glared at them. "Filthy Humans," he muttered. "We are leaving. This is your mess, so fix it yourselves."

"What?" Riku gasped from his spot a few feet from Sora and Squall. "You guys gotta help us out, please. Irvine?"

The brunet shrugged within Vincent's tight hold. "Sorry man, I'm with Vince on this one. It is your mess." Without another word from either of them they flew off toward the Fairy village leaving the rest of the group to fend for themselves.

* * *

AN: This is what happens when I get no sleep, sit in front of my computer, and eat gummi worms. Four (and possibly more to come) updates in one day. :sweat drop: I hope are enjoying it. 


	8. Chapter 8: Arguments and Explainations

"Filthy Vampire Fairies," Riku said in a tone that clearly had 'I'm mocking Vincent' written all over it.

"Riku," The blond said looking surprised at the taller teen. "How can you say that, you love Vincent."

"Yeah well that was before he took an interest in that prancing moron." He replied bitterly.

"Riku, Irvine does not prance."

"He might as well."

"You're just bent out of shape because they both choose each other over you."

"Bite me."

"Unlike Vincent, I don't."

"Two questions," Squall said, ignoring the pair's argument, "What the hell is up that guy's ass, and change us back."

"It's not what's up Vincent's ass." Cloud replied. "It's what's up Irvine's ass. Which is Vincent, if you know what I mean. Touching a Fairy's wings is a sign of intimacy between lovers. It is very disrespectful, a taboo if you will, to touch their wings if they have a mate. And even if they don't have one, for that matter. Irvine was too much of a flirt to turn your friend down, even in front of Vincent it seems."

"Sora," the small brunet said from inside Squall's arms. "And this is Squall."

"As you probably already know, my name is Cloud and he's Riku."

"And 'change us back' is not a question." Riku said, picking his cape up off the ground from where he threw it in order to save Sora.

"Whatever, just do it." Squall said releasing is grip on Sora who walked over to Riku to get a better look at the beautiful teal wings.

"Look but don't touch," Riku told Sora when he realized what the smaller teen was staring at. He slowly shook his head in understanding.

"We can't." the blond said sadly.

"Why not? Run out of your Pixie dust, have you?"

Riku gasped and Cloud rushed over to Squall clamping his hand over the brunet's mouth. "If you want to live, I suggest you keep your mouth shut, and your thoughts to yourself." He growled and slowly removed his hand. "We can protect you from car crashes and murder by using clever tricks and magic, however if you choose to summon a Pixie, not even the Fairy Queen Herself would be able you're life."

"Summon a Pix-"

Cloud's hand found its way back to Squall's mouth. "Do. Not. Say. It's. Name." He put special emphasis on each word.

"Ok, ok I get it." The taller man said. "But I don't even know how to summon one."

"A Human saying their name three times will summon one." Riku said. "And believe me, you don't want to. They're a bunch of trouble makers."

"Riku, how would you know, you've only met one of them."

"He's the leader, isn't he?"

"And who do you think is going to be the one summoned, huh?"

Riku looked confused for a second, until the information sunk in. "Oh yeah, the only reason I knew him in the first place was because he was going out with you at the time."

"You went out with their leader?" Squall raised an eyebrow.

"If we sit around here talking about him, he will be summoned. We better get going." Cloud said hastily; he didn't want to have anything to do with his over protective psycho ex-boyfriend, Sephiroth.

"Yeah ok," Squall agreed, "Sora, we're going."

"Ha!" Riku chuckled, "dude, you're three inches tall, even if you do manage to get anywhere alive, what do you think your family would do? No, you're coming with us."

"You can't tell us what to do. Sora, come here we're leaving." He said a little more forcefully this time.

Sora took a step towards Squall but Riku pulled the small boy into his arms. He gripped the teen securely around the waist and flew up into the air. "I'm sorry," he yelled, hovering from above, "but I'm afraid we can't let you do that. You know too much already, and until we find a way to get you back to your original size and your memory erased, you're sticking with us."

"Let him go!" Squall yelled at Riku.

"Oh yeah," the aqua haired teen snorted, "So he can fall to his death, no way. I'd never hurt something this adorable." He smirked down at Squall before disappearing in the same direction the Vincent and Irvine went.

Squall turned and glared at Cloud. "Hey, don't look at me." He said waving his hands defensively, "I can't control him." He paused for a moment to look up where his friend had disappeared. "You have two choices. I take you with me to the Fairy village to wait while Riku and I find out how to help you, or you can stay here and try to find your way home. Since the second option involves leaving Sora alone in the hands of Riku, and is not possible, you'll have to come with me."

"He's a pervert, isn't he?" the brunet sighed.

"But he's a nice one."

AN: Sorry for making the boys make fun of each other, but it fits with the story. And sorry for the Kairi bashing (if any of you are Kairi fans) a few chapters back. And sorry for being annoying with their names, it's just that they didn't properly introduce themselves and I wanted them too.

I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. Especially **Shiri Matakami** for reviewing three times, two of which were done in one day. :huggles:

And a special Kirby Hug goes out to **Chocola** for the idea for a twist in the story, which has given me a great idea for a different one, not that I'm saying your idea wasn't great, cuz it was (I really liked the hot steamy make-up mansex part). Oh, and yes, I would take pictures of Riku and Sora all over each other if they were nekkid on a couch. I'd even send you copies. And I did notice how pretty butterflies are, that's why the word 'butterfly' is part of my e-mail. And last, before I forget, here is your Kirby Hug: (>' ')>

One more thing I promise. I noticed that a few of my readers are **_Fruits Basket_** fans. If you want to read my story (that's rated R and not allowed on this site) there is a link at the bottom of my profile (incase it doesn't work for some reason go to Adult Fan Fiction . net, no spaces of course, and my username is Cute but Psycho). The story is called Curse Lovers and its Yaoi between the male Sohma family. It's just random hot mansex between them, but there's only two so far. Don't forget to review it and feel free to request a pairing (or threesome, or what ever you want :winks:).


	9. Chapter 9: Some Unwanted Things

Squall just stared at Cloud. "I guess I have no choice then," he said looking up to where Riku had disappeared with Sora. "Anyways I don't want to leave Sora along with that idiot for too long, so let's go."

"That idiot happens to be my best friend," Cloud responded angrily. "And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak about him like that. You don't know anything about him."

"You just said he was a pervert."

"Yes, he is. But he wouldn't do anything to Sora. He's not like that." He walked over to the backpack with the files in it and picked it up off the pavement.

"Whatever," Squall said. He crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Cloud. "Just take me to your village."

"Yeah, just a second," Cloud said. He pulled off his cape and neatly folded it into the backpack. He then walked over and held it out for Squall. "Put this on."

"Why do I have to carry it?" Squall asked, looking down at the object Cloud offered him.

"Well, I could carry it," Cloud smirked. "But then we'd have to walk to my village and that would take about two weeks, and who knows what horrible perverted things Riku could do to Sora in that amount of time."

Squall glared harder at Cloud as he snatched the backpack from Cloud's grasp and put it on.

"Now that that's settled, we fly."

"What," Squall frowned, "you're going to carry me like Riku did to Sora?"

"Unless you magically sprout wings in the next few minutes, then yes. Did you think I would be able to snap my fingers and we'd teleport at my house?"

"Something like that," Squall replied.

"Fairies don't have that kind of abilities," Cloud said. "Only Pixies do."

"For someone who's afraid of Pixies, you sure do talk about them a lot."

"Will you stop saying that word," Cloud hissed. He roughly grabbed hold of Squall and pulled him quickly up into the air and around the corner. As soon as they landed on a windowsill around the corner, there were two loud popping noises, and Cloud shoved Squall against the window. His hand had once again found it's way to Squall's mouth and he motioned for him not to make a sound.

There was the sound of movement and clothes rustling around the corner. Cloud frowned and unconsciously pressed his body closer against Squall's.

"He was here," a voice said; Cloud flinched.

"Who was, Sephiroth," a second voice asked.

"Cloud," Sephiroth replied. "I know he was. I can recognize his scent anywhere."

"Isn't he that gorgeous Fairy that you were going out with?"

"Yes, that was Cloud. And I will make him mine again."

Cloud flinched again. He definitely did not like the tone of Sephiroth's voice.

"Whatever man," the other Pixie said. "He's not here now so let's go back. Didn't Edea have some more jobs for you to do?"

"I can never get rid of that stupid girl," Sephiroth replied. There was a moment of silence, followed by two more popping sounds.

Cloud let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and allowed himself to slide down the glass to land on his butt.

"Those were Pixies," Squall asked, looking down at Cloud.

"Worse," Cloud said and glanced up at Squall. "It was their two leaders."

"Whatever," Squall said, crossing his arms once again. "Can we just get out of here so nothing happens to Sora?"

"Yeah, alright," Cloud responded annoyed. "Just don't summon another Pixie, because you can't protect Sora if you're dead."

"They'd kill me?" Squall asked surprised.

"Sephiroth would. Especially if he found us in the position we were just in."

Cloud blushed thinking about how close he was to Squall. He blushed even more when he realized that he didn't mind being that close to him, and that he wanted to do it again. He remembered he'd get another chance, and soon, because he still had to fly Squall to his village.

"Right," he reminded himself. "Back to the village."

"That would be nice," Squall said.

Without warning Cloud grabbed Squall again and lifted him up into the air towards his village; he was blushing the entire way there.


End file.
